


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are best decided by a game of rock, paper, scissors...just maybe not sex positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr asking for Dean and Cas arguing over who tops.

"Cas, come on. I’m tired. Can’t you just ride me? You look so good with your hands on my chest bouncin’ up and down," Dean whines as he lies on the bed beside Cas.

"I am tired as well, Dean, and I topped last time we came back from a case exhausted. It’s your turn," Castiel replies firmly. He massages the tension out of Dean’s shoulders while he lies behind him.

"But you won’t be topping this time, just riding me," Dean wheedles, and he can sense the put upon expression Cas is wearing behind his back.

"I will still be doing all the work," Cas points out, and Dean can’t argue because, frankly, that is his plan. Fucking Cas after a case is the absolute best way to release all the built up tension, but he’s beat up from a ghost getting the better of him, and the actual having sex part sounds kind of painful right now. "I would prefer missionary, so I can see you," Cas suggests.

"You can see me if you’re ridin’ me," Dean immediately objects, and Cas rolls him to his back just to give him a very unimpressed look.

"It is far less intimate, Dean," Castiel says, and Dean shrugs. "We just faced possible death, and I would like to be intimate with you."

"But my back hurts, Cas, and my arms," Dean tries, and he knows his mistake as soon as the words leave his mouth.

"If you are so injured, then perhaps we should not be having intercourse, Dean. I do not wish to further injure you. I would be just as content holding you," Cas says seriously as he gently touches Dean’s arm. He’s so damn earnest, it hurts.

"No, no, no. Never too hurt for sex. How about we play rock, paper, scissors for it. Winner chooses position," Dean suggests with a cocky smile.

Cas looks at him with that little squint, like Dean is a particularly perplexing thing, and Dean reaches out and cups Cas’ jaw before he can tilt his head to the side. “You know how to play rock, paper, scissors, don’t you?”

"I have a general idea, but I do not recall what does what," Castiel says, but then he stops. "You wish to play a game for how we have sex?" he asks, sounding completely baffled.

"Well, it’s better than arguing about it all night!"

"But…but, sex is not trivial," Cas fumbles.

"Just because we’re playing for who is in charge doesn’t make the actual sex trivial, Cas," Dean says, and he punctuates it with a quick kiss to Cas’ lips. 

"I suppose…"

"Good, so here’s what you need to know…" Dean says before he explains the rules of rock, paper, scissors.  "Alright, on three," he says as he holds up his fist, and Castiel slowly does the same. Dean looks completely serious, while Cas just looks skeptical.

"One…Two…Three."

Dean holds up scissors with a wide grin, and Castiel holds up rock. Dean’s smile falters as Cas slowly reaches forward and gently smashes Dean’s finger scissors with his fist.

"But…I…"

"I would like to bottom, and I would like it to be in missionary position, Dean," Castiel says while Dean wraps his head around losing.

"How’d you know I’d pick scissors?"

"Sam told me you always choose scissors," Castiel admits as he lies down on his back and spreads his legs.  

"That’s not fair!"

"It is hardly unfair. You chose the game. You also chose scissors. I simply played it with you. Now, the lube is in your side table," Cas says smugly as he reaches down and starts to lazily stroke himself, while he waits for Dean to catch up.

"Fine, fine," Dean grumbles as he reaches across the bed to grab the lube. When he has it, he lies over Cas and starts to kiss him softly. "You’re lucky you’re worth the back pain," Dean mumbles as he kisses down Cas’ neck.

"You are lucky that I indulge your nonsense," Cas fires back as he starts to massage Dean’s back with strong fingers.

"Shaddup."

Dean receives a sharp slap to the butt for that, but he just laughs and continues to sass Cas between kisses.


End file.
